Conventionally, wireless devices, such as wireless-enabled PDAs, enable a user to search for, retrieve, and display locally stored data. Further, wireless devices may also enable a user to search for, retrieve, and display remotely stored data. However, even if search terms are identical for searching from locally stored and remotely stored data, each search must be performed separately, and results must be displayed separately.
Accordingly, a new system and method for searching, retrieving, and displaying locally and remotely stored data are needed.